


Dancing Lessons

by quilleth



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, fluff...so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Elisabeth of Jiyel is lacking in many aspects, according to the Lady Matchmaker, but her biggest concern (so she purports) is her total lack of grace.  And how better to become graceful than indulging in some dancing lessons with one's handsome butler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a solution to a problem is proposed, much to Elisabeth's horror.  
> OR In which Jasper has his work cut out for him.

Elisabeth was slumped dejectedly in a chair at her little table splitting a scone with Ria when Jasper entered, prepared to give his lady her schedule for the day. He shot a concerned glance to Sayra who gave him a pointed look which he interpreted to mean _the Matchmaker_. He nodded in understanding, knowing full well that illustrious woman's ability to cause even the most stalwart of delegates to succumb to a moment or two of existential distress. Nonetheless he asked, "Are you quite well, Lady Elisabeth?"  


Elisabeth, munching on her half of scone, flopped around to look in his direction. "Oh well enough, I suppose," she answered. There was a moment of silence while she nibbled. "She said I was graceless as a frog!" Elisabeth looked utterly offended, though her tone of voice had barely changed.  


"She? Do you mean the Matchmaker?" Jasper raised an eyebrow while Ria clucked sympathetically.  


"Well, she didn't say it quite like that, but the meaning's the same regardless," Elisabeth replied stabbing a chunk of cheese viciously with a tiny fork she was pretty sure was meant for some other use entirely. "I'm well aware that I'm not particularly dainty or light-footed, but I hardly think I'm as bad as all that simply because I fumbled one little tea pot."  


They all refrained from mentioning that said tea pot had been quite full... or the sodden tea stained skirt that had been the result of the teapot's fumbling.  


"Perhaps it was a bit of an extreme response," Ria said kindly.  


Sayra added, "There are still two weeks until your second interview with the Matchmaker. You may be able to change her mind with some practice."  


"Yes, but how can I practice grace? It is not as though I can read books on the subject, and I absolutely refuse to balance books on my head and walk around like some of those Arlish ladies; the books are far too valuable to risk breaking their spines falling to the floor!"  


They were all quiet, trying to think of a solution before Ria asked, "What about dancing, my lady?"  


Elisabeth stared slightly horrified as Jasper, nodding at Ria, said, "Yes that might suitable."  


"You want me to dance?" Elisabeth snorted. "How would that even work? Is there a dancing master here or shall I just attempt to practice my own steps? Or would you teach me?" she added with a huff and soon wished she hadn't.  


"If that is amenable to you, Lady Elisabeth, I think that might be appropriate. It is, after all, my duty to assist you as necessary," Jasper replied coolly.  


Elisabeth could only splutter in response...which was how she found herself, wearing a pair a kid dancing slippers that looked as though they had never been worn in the entire five years they had been in her possession, spending her afternoon in the ballroom.  


"Do you have any experience dancing, my lady?" Jasper asked politely.  


"A very little. I danced exactly one dance at my sister's wedding, as was expected of me and no more." She hesitated. "And my brother started to teach me but both were many years ago now," she added in a rush, refusing on principle to meet Jasper's gaze.  


Ignoring her puzzling attitude for the time being he replied, "Very well then. I assume you danced the pavane at your sister's wedding as that dance is particularly suited to such events. So we can start with that, since it is also one of the more common dances performed during the ambassador's ball."  


"Ball?!" Elisabeth squeaked.  


"Yes Lady Elisabeth, a ball is traditionally held during the sixth week of the Summit. Did you not hear of it?"  


"Not as such," she replied, nibbling on her lower lip.  


"There are several weeks in which to practice. You needn't worry about it now, my lady. For today, we shall simply see what you know."  


"But...there is no accompaniment; should we wait for the musicians?" Elisabeth asked looking around the room, desperate for any excuse to stall the inevitable.  


"Not today. Today we will just cover the basics. I must have my work truly cut out for me if you are as froggy as you say."  
Elisabeth gaped at him, very much wanting to challenge his use of her words against her, but not seeing how she could, and somewhat doubting she had heard properly, as Jasper looked as steadfast as ever.  


"Shall we get started then?" he said with a mildness that Elisabeth found highly suspicious.  


"I suppose," she replied, drawing out the last syllable while she eyed him, one eyebrow raised.  


"Let us start at the beginning courtesies," Jasper said stepping so that he stood facing her. "Your partner ought to bow to you," he did so perfectly, one arm crooked behind his back," and you ought to curtsy back."  
Elisabeth dropped into her best curtsy, her right foot tucked behind her left, bending her knees and bowing her head. She straightened and looked up to see Jasper frowning pensively at her. She sighed.  


"You needn't curtsy so deeply, Lady Elisabeth, unless your dance partner is royalty like Prince Lisle. Try again but try to keep your back straight and your feet closer together."  


_What does it matter if my curtsy is too deep and my feet too far apart? A curtsy is a curtsy is it not?_ Elisabeth thought to herself. Aloud, she asked, "Like this?" as she carefully aligned her feet and lowered slightly less than her first attempt. Unused to the shift in her balance (and she was forced to admit, to curtseying in general), she wobbled for a moment before losing her balance entirely and sprawling in an undignified heap on her posterior.  


To his credit, Jasper refrained from laughing at her as he offered her a hand up. "That was almost there."  


"Jasper, I fell," Elisabeth replied, accepting his assistance with a slight frown.  


"Well...before that you were close."  


"You are allowed to tell me I am doing horribly at something Jasper," Elisabeth said, arms crossed over her chest.  


"My lady," Jasper began in a tone of voice that sounded somehow both offended and admonishing.  


Elisabeth cut him off, "I would much more prefer brutal honesty than attempts to spare my feelings. I cannot learn properly if you won't admit that I am, quite frankly, awful at this. And I do wish to learn, despite all evidence to the contrary."  


Jasper was quickly learning that his charge was stubborn, determined, and used to arguing vociferously where she felt necessary. It was rather unsettling. He sighed inwardly, though he kept his expression carefully passive as he inclined his head. "As you wish, Lady Elisabeth. In any case, you ought to try again. Perhaps you might imagine that there is a string from the crown of your head to the ceiling keeping your back straight. At least I have heard such advice to be helpful." Elisabeth's responding dour look might have made some men balk but incited in him the peculiar desire to laugh.  


With a dramatic sigh and a determined glare at the floor (as though it and not her own clumsiness were the reason she was spending the majority of a perfectly lovely afternoon in the ballroom pretending she knew the first thing about carrying herself like a lady instead of burying her nose in a good book), Elisabeth made another attempt with the same result, yelping on impact as she landed hard on her tailbone.  


"Are you hurt, Lady Elisabeth?" Jasper asked, genuine concern in both his voice and expression, which softened Elisabeth's mutinous feelings towards him in the moment.  


"Only my pride, Jasper, thank you. I suppose I ought to try again until I get this right." Elisabeth sighed as she allowed Jasper to help her to her feet. "When is my next engagement?"  


"Not for nearly two hours, Lady Elisabeth," he replied, checking a silver pocket watch.  


"Very well then. I shall try this until I get it right! And do simply call me Lissy. Everyone at home does. I'm not used to being called Lady Elisabeth; I keep thinking you are addressing someone else!" Elisabeth replied, gratified by the small, quickly suppressed noise of protest at her suggested breech in propriety.  


"My lady..." Jasper began before noticing the poorly disguised smirk Elisabeth was sporting. Was she trying to discombobulate him? _Very well then._ "I believe you said you were going to try again, Lady Elisabeth," he replied, mild as ever, no outward acknowledgement of her suggestion.  


Ceding victory for the day Elisabeth acquiesced and true to her word spent the next hour and a half curtseying until, somewhat bruised (both in ego and body) and sore, she managed to curtsey almost perfectly to Jasper's exacting standards.  


"Well done, Lady Elisabeth. I think it might be best if we end there for the day, though I advise you to practice in your spare time."  


Elisabeth groaned. "I was supposed to be practicing dancing, and we didn't get past the opening courtesies!" Her shoulders slumped. "What is next on my schedule?"  


"Dinner, my lady."  


"Oh good. Then I can attempt to smother my frustrations with food." She glanced at him as he escorted her back to her room. "Do you really think I'll be able to improve enough in such a short amount of time?" she asked quietly.  


"If you are determined to, I am certain you shall."  


"Thank you Jasper. For your help," Elisabeth said with a shy smile.  


"Of course, my lady. I'll send Ria and Sayra in to help you dress for dinner." And with a slight bow, Jasper left a wearied Elisabeth at the door to her room, thus concluding her first proper dance lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially called the dance that Jasper initially teaches Elisabeth the quadrille, since, despite what Aly says about the time period equivalent, my brain insists on reading the world similar to Regency/ early Victorian England. However, it is a fantasy world and eventually after getting frustrated trying to make it fit, I decided to say forget that I'll call it something else for now and just describe whatever steps I feel like. The pavane, being a medieval dance, seemed a suitable name to use for now, but my brain is still imagining the dance portrayed in the Netherfield ball scenes in pretty much any Pride and Prejudice adaptation xD  
> And Jasper's advice to Elisabeth about imaging a string? That's advice from my Highland Dance instructor ;)


End file.
